You're Beautiful (LatviaXLiechtenstein)
by woolysox123
Summary: It was a normal, rainy day for Raivis Galante as he walked home from work... but then his whole life was changed when he saw a beautiful girl, one which he knew from the first conversation he may never be with. (LatviaXLiechtenstein. Songfic based of James Blunt's "You're Beautiful." Rated K plus... just in case.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I decided I just had to write this. The idea's been buzzing around in my head for quite a little while. This is my first fanfiction, so reviews would be welcomed with open arms. Oh, and just a quick note: italics generally mean characters thoughts, a stressed word in a sentence or (once) someone at the other end of a phone.**

_**Note:**_**Looking up the original lyrics to "You're Beautiful" would be a good idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, which is fortunate because I SUCK at drawing.  
**

* * *

Raivis opened up his bedroom window, letting the musky scents of the street rise up to meet his nose. The sun was warm and bright, and the clouds were few and far between; the sky even more blue than usual.

Raivis spared himself a few minutes to stare at the morning beauty, before drawing his head back into his room so he could could proceed with his usual morning dance as he got changed for work. Dragging his pajama top off his body and replacing it with a smart, white blouser and tie, he ran down the stairs to to the kitchen and snatched a piece of bread before rushing outside to be picked up by his cousin Toris.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Toris asked, flicking his brown hair over his shoulder. He was somewhat impatient, seeing as they both had the same job for the same person (a large, somewhat bad tempered man known as Ivan Braginsky) and if Raivis was late, he would be too.

"Breakfast," Raivis replied simply, and Toris gave a short, curt nod before signalling that Raivis should get into the car. He did so, slamming the car door shut and adjusting his tie.

* * *

Toris always left Raivis to walk home, whatever the weather. During the course of the day, it began raining heavily and now, nearer the afternoon, it was nothing short of rainstorm. Raivis was forced to use his hands as some sort of human umbrella as he walked, but naturally that didn't stop the rain anymore than if he had done nothing; so, before ten minutes, every part of him was soaked. Grumbling under his breath, he lowered one hand to peel his shirt from his skin and glanced around the crowded street to make sure no-one was laughing at him (it's amazing how many people have umbrellas or raincoats when you don't).

But then, his gaze connected with that of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen; she standing in front of a bookshop, looking like a perfect angel, and it was difficult not to imagine a halo encircling her head.

The girl was small and dainty, short blonde hair clinging to her neck and plastered around her forhead, which was showing off plain, light green eyes. She didn't have an umbrella either, and so was just as wet as Raivis; her dress was dripping with little crystal raindrops and her shoes were forming little puddles in the creases of the leather. As their eyes caught, she gave him a small, sympathetic smile and curtseyed politely.

Raivis was captivated. He just simply couldn't look away, and didn't even consider that his staring may be considered rude until the girl's expression suddenly became distrusting and she looked away. Immediately, Raivis came to his senses. _I have to know who she is,_ was his immediate thought, and a blush subconsciously crept across his cheeks.

He waited until the girl wasn't focused upon him anymore before walking over to her, putting up his hands again to shield himself from the rain. By this time, the holes in his boots were positively dripping with water, and his clothes were tight against his body - his shirt was white, so you could see the skin underneath. If he realised how dreadful he looked, he would have probably turned around and ran in the opposite direction. But he didn't, and maybe that was a hidden blessing in itself.

"H-Hello," he stuttered when he was standing directly in front of her, sticking out a hand for her to shake. "I'm Raivis G-Galante, and it's n-nice to meet you. A-Are you here all on your own?" _Damn my stutter,_ he thought angrily, _couldn't it have chosen another time?..._

"Oh, hello there," the girl replied, looking between him and his hand as if she wasn't sure what to do with it. "...Lili Zwingli, sir... And not meaning to be rude, sir, but... um... who are you?"

Raivis noticed how she had avoided the answering his last question, and wondered why for a moment before realising, _Of course! I'm a total flippin' stranger, I must seem like a weirdo just coming over and talking to her like this... Oh God, I'm so_ _stupid... _Totally frustrated, he lifted his hand up to his forehead as he struggled to come up with a reasonable reply.

"Oh, I just s-saw you s-standing here b-by yourself a-and decided I'd better c-come o-over and check y-you were alright..." The words tumbled over each other as if they were in a hurry to get out, and he looked away, preparing himself for the terrible emotion of utter rejection. But to his surprise, the girl didn't tell him to go away, but instead...

She laughed.

It was if the laugh was a miracle prepared from the ovens of heaven; they were like a hundred (No, a million!) tiny bells, ringing and clinging together in the morning breeze, beautifully in synchronization with each other.

"Oh, I'm perfectly alright, sir. My brother's just shopping a little, and told me to stay out here. You don't need to worry about me."

Raivis found himself laughing a little too, and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Th-that's good to know," he said, his cheeks a little redder than before. "I'll just be o-on my way, then."

He backed away, boots sloshing in the puddles. The girl (or Lili) seemed a little reluctant to let him go, and reached out an arm to stop him - but then, the first hurdle between them forced itself up from the ground.

The bookshop door opened, the bell on the inside ringing softly (Raivis made a mental note of the fact that Lili's laughing was a lot prettier). From the shadows of the doorway a man emerged, carrying a bag with a couple of novels inside; they appeared to be paperback and quite cheap, far to thin to be counted as a proper book. He was almost identical to Lili, albeit more masculine, and unlike her, he had a hat to defend his head and hair from the weather; his fringe dangled into his eyes, and he was glaring at Raivis distrustfully. Raivis guessed at once he was the brother Lili had referred to.

"Who're you?" the man asked, his voice cold and his eyes colder. Raivis shook nervously, and stuck out his hand like he had to Lili. He could already tell that the man would not be half as friendly as his sister.

"I-I'm Raivs G-Gal-" he began, before being waved into silence by the brother.

"I don't care. Just leave my sister alone, okay?"

Raivis was about to reply, but then he realised that whatever he said would just be interrupted again and so just nodded and gave up. Raivis decided he didn't want to wait to be told to leave; so, he turned around and ran away down the street. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Lili complaining at her brother and signalling for him to come back, but he wouldn't; for some reason, his heart just wouldn't let him.

It was another twenty minutes before he finally reached the house again, soaking wet and crying. Not even bothering to get unchanged, Raivis flopped down onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow. In a word, he felt _dreadful_.

But at the same time, he refused to let himself lose her. He _had _to find her again...

* * *

Picking up his bed-side phone, Raivis dialed his other cousins number and put the phone to his tear-stained face. It rang a few times before the other person picked up and greeted him.

_"Hello, who is this?"_

Quietly, Raivis replied, "I-It's Raivis, Eduard, I- N-No, wait, what I-I have to s-say is a l-lot more important. C-Could y-you please get me Lili Zwingli's a-address?"

* * *

**Yeah, I know, song-fics are usually one-shots, but I just thought it would be interesting to split it into two chapters this time. And this was a pretty good place to end it. ...I think... Anyway, reviews would definitely be welcome, and I'd love to hear your opinions and thoughts on how to improve. Also, what do you think Raivis' plan is? :3**

**Thanks a tonne for reading. I appreciate it!**

**~woolysox123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, bad news. I got caught out for breaking the rules or something by using song lyrics, and so I have to go back and delete the lyrics in the last chapter and in this one. If you want to understand what's going on, just look up the lyrics yourself. I really am truly, _truly _sorry guys ;-; (Bit harsh, though. I didn't even know that having lyrics similar to some website was a ban-able offence.)  
**

**Pushing this enormous blow aside, I have to thank you all for all your kind reviews, it really encouraged me to keep writing :3! But you probably didn't come here to read the Author's note, so without any further ado, the conclusion... Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, which is fortunate for you all because I have a truly pathetic sense of humor, as you'll probably realise during the first couple of paragraphs...  
**

* * *

Raivis Galante fiddled with the buttons on the cuff of his sleeve, anxiously waiting for the front door of the Zwingli to open. He had been knocking for at least half an hour; it was nearing evening, and this was his only day off that week. The only reason he hadn't left was because he refused to give up on Lili; besides, Raivis had been on the phone until the early hours of the morning trying to convince Eduard (another cousin) to give him her address.

For the majority of the time on the phone, Eduard had only been trying to dissuade him and tell him that his "Rose" ("Th-that's _Lili,_ Eduard," Raivis reminded him for the millionth time, "N-Not _Rose._ They're two t-totally different flowers,") probably had forgotten all him and wouldn't be interested in him, therefore making any kind of attempt concerning romantic pursuit useless. Despite his cousin's council, Raivis did exactly what he had been advised against; his young, foolish heart deafened his ears and distorted all reason.

Returning to the present, Raivis tugged down the sleeve of his blouser and glanced at his watch - the minute hand was on the shiny black seven mark, meaning Raivis had been waiting for thirty-five minutes now. That small, quiet voice in the back of his mind whispered, _Come on, you'd better give up. You've been waiting for ages already, _but he loyally ignored it, refuting the voice and knocking hard on the hard, wood door again.

To Raivis' immense surprise, the door flew right open. Taken up in the heat of the moment, he didn't even bother to check who had opened it before launching himself into the unsteady speech he had prepared.

"_Labdien*- _No, I'm s-sorry, I meant _Labvakar*_... I-I know we only met yesterday, but I-I just haven't been able to f-forget about you, a-and I j-just really wanted to k-know if... um... y-you wanted to g-go for a coffee w-with me (or something like that) sometime?"

Raivis finally looked up into the other persons face, expecting to see Lili smiling back - however, when he actually saw who it was, he almost had a heart-attack right-there-and-then on the doorstep.

It was that older brother of Lili's that had come out of the bookstore the other day, and from his expression alone, Raivis could tell that he was absolutely _vivid._

"I hope," spat the opposing blonde, hair dangling into his piercing eyes, "that you didn't make up that beautiful confession for _me_ (Here, Raivis tried to interrupt to say that it wasn't a confession, but the man talked him down), because if it was you can consider yourself rejected. But if you meant it for my little sister, then you can get the hell of my property!"

Raivis lifted up one trembling finger and said, in little more than a whisper, "I-I didn't mean to offend you, M-Mr..."

"Vash Zwingli," the man stated simply.

"Mr. Zwingli, then. I'm h-honestly v-very sorry for th-the misunderstanding, b-but I do honestly l-love y-your sister and I c-can't see any harm in just t-taking her out for coffee."

"Ha," Vash said with a sarcastic smile, raising up an eyebrow to show that he'd heard it a million times before. "Sure you do. I'm sorry, but I'm not letting my little sister go around with just anyone. I want her to be with the perfect man (if there is one) - and I'm sorry, you're nowhere near that. But I'll tell her that you came to see her, if you want."

Heart-broken and disappointed, Raivis nodded, knowing in his heart that Vash would do nothing of the sort. Turning away, he walked past the garden gate and shut the gate behind him. When he was out of sight, he broke into a run; _No point in being where you're not wanted, _he reasoned.

Meanwhile, Vash leaned against the doorpost and watched Raivis as he left. _Poor man, _he reflected, shaking his head, _he's just like the rest. And he'll learn - just like everyone - that I won_'_t l__et_ anyone _have my precious sister. She's mine. _Thus, he slammed the door shut with enough menace to make Lili (who had been secretly listening at the end of the corridor the whole time) jump in terror and scuttle up the stairs like a startled crab.

As a result of the ordeal, Raivis made no further attempt to communicate with Lili using the door-to-door tactic. He didn't want to be humiliated again - or worse, have Lili herself tell him to go away - instead, he tried other ways - letter-writing, phone calls, and the occasional email. However, the e-mails were deleted, the phone always engaged, and the letters - well, Raivis could only imagine what Vash did with the letters. Burned, probably.

* * *

It was three weeks after the event at the Zwingli household. It had been a miserable time for Raivis; most nights he had spent crying into his pillow, leading to exhaustion in the morning, which lead to bad work the next day, hence causing both Toris _and _Mr. Braginsky to be angry with him - many a time he had been threatened by 'the sack.'

But still, Raivis refused to give up. After all, if Eduard could get all the girls he wanted, then surely someone like himself was able to as well? Or, at least, this was the excuse he used to convince himself to continue.

It was again after work when Raivis decided to he'd better stop by the bakery on the way home. The doorbell jingled as he walked inside, and the warm, homely scents of freshly baked bread came to intoxicate him. The friendly face of the baker looked up from over the counter to greet him, and the two exchanged pleasant conversation as Raivis put forward his order to receive a loaf of bread. As he tucked it under his arm, Raivis payed and turned to leave - but then, he saw a familiar flash of blonde hair and stopped himself mid-step.

Turning around slowly, he saw someone he hadn't expected to see at all; it was Lili, going up to the baker as he had and indicating at some cheese for the Baker to fetch for her. She hadn't seen him yet, so Raivis decided he'd better approach her at once.

"H-Hello," he said, standing right by her elbow, "I haven't seen you in what feels like forever!"

Spinning around, Lili looked into the face of her pursuer, and noticed a slight red tinge around his cheeks. "Hello there," she said, her voice quiet. "I'm not quite sure, but... are you that nice Mr. Galante I met the other day?"

Raivis nodded enthusiastically, overjoyed she had recognized him. Sticking out his hand as he had before, he pumped her arm up and down a few times before finally replying.

"I-It's lovely to be a-able to t-talk to you again. I've really-" he stuttered, but then cut himself off. All of a sudden, Lili's face was very mournful, apologetic and almost... guilty. Putting her hand into her pocket, she drew something out; a brightly coloured air-ticket, displaying in bold letters that it was one-way, and directed to Switzerland.

Raivis' face visibly drained of all of its colour; except for his cheeks, which maintained their red. _She's moving... to Switzerland... to Switzerland.. Why there? How the heck am I supposed to talk to her if?..._

"I'm sorry I won't be able to talk to you anymore," Lili said, returning the ticket into her pocket and slipping the cheese along side with it. "I will miss you. But big brother doesn't like it here, apparently."

Raivis nodded in understanding, stiffly and silently. His heart was silently begging him to leave, so he began to turn around; but then, before he could even take a step, a warm hand took his own and a pair of soft lips brushed against his. Raivis gasped softly and struggled to say something, but she was already rushing towards the door; and the shop bells, so painfully like her own tinkling laugh, cruelly announced her departure.

For a moment Raivis was too shocked to move, but then he finally found the strength to run out after her. The street was hopelessly crowded, but still Raivis was determined to look; however, he quickly realised that she was already out of sight. The whole street was full of strangers, and it felt even more scary and lonely than usual for the poor hapless boy.

Slowly, Raivis' heart cracked, letting all of its love flow into his lungs so that it made it difficult for him to breathe; and, unable to take his own weight, he sunk to his knees, completely alone and without her. Forever.

_Because it's time to face the truth._

_I'll never be with you._

* * *

**Sorry, I suck at happy endings XD.**

***Labdien: Latvian for "Good day."  
*Labvakar: Latvian for "Good Evening."  
**

**I hoped you all liked this! I had a lot of fun writing it, and it makes me really happy to see that other people liked it too :3**

**Thank you ALL my kind reviewers/favouriters/followers, and special thanks to catspats31 for telling me about the whole lyrics thing. I removed them, as promised.**

**Once again, thanks for reading... and I will add a conclusion to this if you want me too. I don't really think it's ended yet due to all the loose ends that need to be tied up, and I hope to clear everything up in a conclusion. So look out for that!  
**

**Yours sincerely,  
~woolysox123  
**


End file.
